Past Discoveries
by EvE858721
Summary: Edward and Bella have been married for 5 years. Edward confronts Bella about something he found out about her past. Only one chapter. This story contains Harsh language and abusive actions! Mature readers only!


**For the readers that were reading Angel from Heaven, I am sorry that I took it down but, it was to fix it and make the story more enjoyable. I hope you enjoy this story until I finish the other. Hope you like it I edited the hell out of it. **

**Warning: This story contains harsh language and abusive actions. **

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line belongs to me, EvE656721.**

**Summary: Edward and Bella have been married for 5 years. Edward confronts Bella about something he found out about her past.**

**Past Discoveries**

Edward and Bella were sitting in their simple home, one calm quiet evening. Bella rested her head in the crook of Edward's arm that was draped unusually light around her shoulders. His eyes were not on the _Extreme Home Makeover show_, but on Bella. He was looking at her with an analyzing stare. In all of the 5 years that he has been married to his Mrs. Cullen, there was a part of her that he never knew about until today.

Earlier today, Edward was cleaning out some of his 'useless' and 'unmemorable' – Bella's words, not his - university stuff that Bella had been pestering him about for a couple months. He was making sure he went through all of the boxes he had stored in the basement when he found a box that upset him very much. Inside the box were Bella's things from college and there were a lot of things from high school as well.

Edward now shifted his eyes to the photograph he'd hid underneath one of Bella's interior magazines. The couple let Esme design the large house after they bought it, but Bella still likes to look at the magazines and pick out things she likes to show Esme. Sometimes the women would re-decorate a room as Bella found different styles that she liked more than the last.

The show went to commercial and Edward decided now was the best time to confront Bella about what he found. He unwrapped his arm from around Bella and he leaned forward while moving a little farther away in the process. He muted the TV, he didn't want any distractions. Bella's eyes shifted to Edward with a look of hurt and confusion.

"Bella? Would you mind explaining this?" With those simple and vague words, Edward pulled out the picture from underneath the magazine. Bella's eyes grew wide at the realization of what the picture was. She then shifted away from Edward to look at the TV. Every once and awhile her eyes would slide to the picture and a look of deep pain would enter them.

It was a picture of a teenage Bella wrapped in a boy's arms. Bella's hair was long like it has always been, but it was straightened and styled. She wore heavy makeup on her face. Her lips, covered in deep red lipstick, were pulled up into one of the largest grins Edward has ever seen. She also wore a very low cut pink tank top that showed an unsuitable amount of cleavage.

The arms of the teenage boy, who was clearly older than Bella, were clad in a worn black leather jacket. His face had a little scruff from not shaving it for a couple of days. His eyes were an alarming shade of electric blue that could hypnotize anybody into doing anything. His dirty blond hair was all the way down to his ears and it looked to be very greasy. The biggest disturbance was his smile. It wasn't a smile that looked like he was happily in love. It was a smile that showed that Bella was not to be touched by anyone but him. It was almost like the teenager was sending a message that Bella was his. The face Edward stared at was the young face of his best friend, Jasper.

Not once had Jasper ever mentioned knowing Bella previously to meeting her as Edwards' soon-to-be girlfriend. Bella had also never mentioned anything about knowing Jasper before Edward introduced them at the club that night.

"Bella? Why didn't you tell me about this?" Edward stood up and walked back and forth around the living room. "I can't believe neither of you told me about this! My best friend and my wife used to date!" He kept walking back and forth for a few minutes before sitting down. He appeared to have calmed down a little. After a little while, Edward asked Bella in a calm, level voice, "Bella will you please tell me about the picture?"

Bella sighed and wiped away some of the tears that had run down her cheeks. "Jasper and I met in high school. Back then I was very –well let's just say I was very wild."

~O-o-O~

_I walked toward the courtyard from the parking lot, where I could see the blonde hair of Lauren sitting on the table top of the wooden park bench. I knew that where Lauren is, Jessica is. _

"_Hey Isabella! Guess what Jessica did on the weekend. Or should I say WHO!" Lauren burst into a loud squeal of laughter. I finally reached where the girls were sitting, at our usual table. _

"_Hey!" I saw Jessica stand up from her seat behind Lauren and weakly swat her arm. I laughed and sat down next to Lauren, with my feet resting on the bench. I twisted back and laughed. "Who did you do on the weekend? Was it Tyler? He looks like he would know how to give you a good time. OH! Was it Chad? He was so good in bed that I went back twice, you know!" I burst into a fit of giggles. _

_Jessica laughed as well and answered, "No. It wasn't them. It was Mike. I know what you are thinking, but he was amazing in bed. He really knows what he's doing." Jessica started to go into detail of what happened, but I had already tuned her out. _

_In the distance I could hear a motorcycle drive down the street and pull into the parking lot. The reason why this caught my attention was because I didn't know anyone at the school who owned a motorcycle, let alone knew how to drive one. _

_I watched as a teenager climbed off the large black bike. He was dressed in dark jeans, black combat boots, leather jacket and a shiny black helmet. I was mesmerized as I watched him raise his large hands to his head and pull off his helmet. I first noticed his dirty blond hair that almost looked golden in the morning sunlight. I only saw his eyes for a split second before he turned his back to me to put his helmet on the bike. _

_After a few minutes of his back to me, he turned around, while swinging his empty- looking backpack on his shoulder. Our eyes connected the next second and I lost my breath. His were the colour of the sky, ocean and artic ice combined into one. I was frozen as he slowly made his way toward me._

_I was vaguely aware that my girlfriends had stopped their gossiping and were watching the exchange between me and the mysterious man making his way toward me. _

_By now he was standing half a foot in front of me. With another step he raised his left boot-clad foot to rest on the bench next to mine. _

"_Howdy." His sweet voice had a deep southern drawl. I switched on my flirt and leaned forward to give him a peek of my cleavage. Not that it was hard to see in the first place._

"_Hi" I giggled, "Where you from?"_

_He smiled a little. "I'm frum Texas. Just transferrin' today. Would you mind pointin' me to the office, sweet thing?" He leaned forward a little, so that our lips were only inches apart._

"_That's cool." I replay breathlessly. "The office is the first on your left." I pulled back and pointed to the closed set of doors to the building. "Right through those doors." _

_He pulled back a little and watched me with a look that made me feel hungered for. It excited me. "What's your name, darlin'?" He raised the hand that was not holding his backpack on his shoulder, to run lightly down my face._

_Out of breath again, I whispered, "Isabella Swan." I looked up into his eyes and watched them shine._

_He pulled away and started to walk away backward, still facing me. "I'll see ya around, Isabella." He turned his back to me and that's what snapped me out of my trance. _

"_Wait!" I called. "What's your name?" _

_He turned around again with a large smile on his face. "Jaz Whitlock." He called back. _

_I watched him make his way to the office doors. His name bouncing around in my mind._

~O-o-O~

"I knew then that something about him was special and different. I knew then that I would do anything for Jasper." Bella was crying non- stop now. She moved to look up at Edward who was sitting up straight. "Edward, I was a mess. I was such a stupid a teenager. I'm sorry for not telling you about him."

Edward still stood straight, processing what Bella just told him. After a little while he took a deep breath. "So, what happened next? You guys got together and then what?"

Bella shifted in her seat again. She was more than a little uncomfortable revealing her past to the one person that she didn't want judging her.

"Well we got pretty serious all through high school. It did make it a little difficult at times because he was a year older than me. It wasn't until the last month of school, a month before Jasper graduated that I wasn't a hundred percent sure that him and I were staying together the following year."

~O-o-O~

_I lay with my head resting on Jaspers bare chest. His father was still on his business trip in Seattle and his mother stayed in Texas when they moved. I pulled the covers a little higher over our naked __bodies. My head was resting in the crook of his neck and my arm was draped across his chest. _

"_Jaz? Baby? Are you awake?" I looked up to see his face and smiled at how some of his curly, dirty blonde hair was in his eyes. I reached up and gently moved the piece out of his face. I paused to examine my perfectly manicured nails that I had gotten done yesterday. I moved my eyes back to his. __"Hey baby." I lay my head back onto his chest and held him tighter. _

"_Darlin', I need to get goin'." Jasper stood up and pulled on his jeans. When he came across a piece of my clothing on the floor, he threw it on the bed toward me. "I'm headin' out with the guys an I need ya out of the house when I go." _

_I sat up, holding the sheet to my chest. Carefully I pulled my clothes back on. "Jazzy?" _

_Jasper stopped moving with a deep sigh and turned toward me. "Yeah? What is it?"_

_I pulled on my shirt and fiddled with the sheet wrapped around my middle. "Well I was wondering… I mean I'm not sure what is… I'm probably worrying for noth-"_

"_Would ya spit it out already?" Jaz turned away to find the keys to his motorcycle and wallet._

"_What's happening when you graduate? You're staying here aren't you? To stay with me?" I looked up to watch as he sighed again. And then he started to laugh. _

"_Isabella, ya'll kiddin' right? What gave you that idea," Jaz turned around to look in Bella's eyes when he said, "I'm movin' back to Texas to go to school there. Everybody knows that." _

_I moved my eyes back down to my hands as the tears started to prickle behind them. "But what will happen to us? I love you!" I started to become unable to stop the tears that were flowing freely. I couldn't lose Jasper. I knew he was my life and that if he left I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I jumped up and threw on the rest of my clothes from the bed. I was ready to leave._

"_Honey. Darlin', c'mere." He moved toward me and I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. Once I did, I became unable to move away. He wrapped his arm around my - now dressed - waist. "We can still be together."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, we can. And I'll be here for most of the summer. There's no need to worry, Babe." He leaned down and gave me a very passionate kiss. "Now, ya need to leave. Grab yur purse." _

_I just had time to grab my purse from the floor before he pulled me out of the door._

~O-o-O~

"I can't believe I was a fool enough to think that Jasper would stay with me. A thoughtless teenage girl who always assumed that there was more between them." Bella took a breath. "The last week in July, Jasper moved back to Texas without anything so much as a word. I didn't even know he left until I went to his friends and asked why he wasn't answering any of my calls or coming to see me."

Edward looked at his wife with concern and slight jealousy. He always thought that he was always her world and was the only one who made her feel like she has never felt before.

"I – I was a mess after that. I changed everything about myself. I would barely eat and stayed in my room most of the time. I never saw Jessica or Lauren after Jasper left. It was probably because I got rid of all of the things that made me popular - my hair, make-up, clothes and overall enthusiasm over everything and anything. I guess I forgot how to live."

It seemed to Edward that Bella was done talking, but he had a few questions. "Bella? Is that why, when I introduced you to Jasper, you were ready to leave and have nothing to do with me?"

Bella turned to Edward, but would not look in his eyes. "Yes, sort of. When he left, I was hurt like you wouldn't believe, Edward. I – I was in love with this image that I had created of him. He was this strong man who wouldn't let anything happen to me or let anyone take me away. I was afraid that I would fall in love with that image again. That he would suck me down to that level that I was in with him. And Edward, I liked you so much then, I didn't want to hurt you or you to hurt me. I'm sorry. Edward, I'm so sorry."

"Bella, sweetheart, you know that Jasper is different now. I knew he had a dark past, but I never knew what happened. I am so sorry for what transpired between you two. All I know is that Jasper is the kindest, most loving man I know, besides myself of course." Edward smiled, trying to lighten up the tension around that room.

Bella didn't smile. She turned off the TV, got up and turned toward the window.

A few minutes passed. She whispered, "Are you going to leave me?"

Immediately Edward stood up and walked over to Bella. "Why would I do such a thing? I still love you and nothing in the world could change that. Nothing." He turned her around gently. "Why don't you go to bed? I'll lie with you until you fall asleep."

They walked to the bedroom together and they both dressed into pyjamas. The tension was so thick between the two that it could be cut with a knife.

"You're not going to go to sleep with me." She stated as she climbed into bed.

"No. Not right now. I have something I want to do." Edward climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Bella after she nodded in understanding.

An hour later Edward slipped out of bed, still wide awake. He walked down to the basement and brought up a box. He set the box in the living room and pulled out the pink photo album resting on top. He flipped through the photo album and saw lots of pictures of Bella dressed in skimpy clothes and wearing a lot of make- up. The majority had Jasper in them holding or kissing Bella. He still had the possessive look in his eyes. Other pictures had, who Edward assumed was, Jessica and Lauren. They looked to be very close with Bella. Edward wondered now if they were part of the reason that Bella acted the way she did in high school, wild and having no respect for her body.

Edward then moved his attention to sift through the VHS tapes at the bottom of the box. He pulled out one with the label '_Spring- High-school_'. He pulled that one out and put it in the VCR machine on the wooden shelf under the TV. He sat and watched as Jasper appeared on the screen. He's wearing a beat up leather jacket. He's standing in a kitchen surrounded by high school boys and he's holding a beer in his hand. It is clear it is not his first drink by the way he sways and slurs.

In the background Edward can hear very loud music, even with the volume on the TV turned down, it made Edward nervous about waking up Bella. He can hear bits and pieces of what the teenagers are talking about. It was something about Jasper getting suspended from school.

In the video, Bella prances into the room and straight into Jaspers arms. She's wearing a bright pink dress that could be mistaken for a stretched, tight shirt. She and Jasper start to make out in front of the company that surrounds them. There is laughter and cat calls from all around. The guy holding the camera yells out, "Hey! Not this again!" proving that Jasper and Bella were not shy about PDA.

Bella giggles and pulls away. She looks at Jasper, who has lipstick on his face and her smile widens. Bella wipes away what she can with perfectly manicured hands. She reaches over to take the beer that Jasper sat down a moment ago and takes a sip from the beer. Jasper notices and rips the beer from her hand causing it to spill everywhere. "What the fuck do ya think ya'll are doin'?"

Jasper slaps her across the face and pushes her from the room. "fucking cunt" can be heard clearly over the loud party music because the camera is now close to his face. Everyone in the room laughed when she is slapped and pushed from the room.

Disgusted, Edward fast forwarded through the guys laughing and talking. In the background, it was possible to see people talking and dancing in what he assumed was the living room. Edward notices Bella enter the screen in the background, and he returns the video to its normal speed.

Edward watches shocked as Bella run her hand up and down a random guy's chest. It was clear without hearing what she was saying to him, that she was flirting with him. The way she moved, she was also suggesting the unbelievable. From the bulge in the front of the kid's pants, it's obvious that he's ready to take her up on her offer.

"What the FUCK?"

With Edwards eyes trained on Bella, he didn't notice Jasper come up to Bella with a frightening expression on his face. Jasper rips her wrist from the guy's chest and pushes Bella back. She stumbles back and almost losses her footing in her stilettos.

Jasper punches the guy and blood starts pouring down his face and shirt. "Don't ya dare lay a fuckin' hand on my girl! She's mine!"

Jasper turned toward Bella who looks like a deer in head lights. "And YA'LL! Ya slut! What the FUCK do ya think ya'll doin'? Do ya think I'm a idiot? Did you think I wasn't going to find out about ya'll whorin' 'round? I was right there ya bitch! "He grabs her arm so tight that even Edward could see it was turning red. Jasper pulls her to the stairs and pusses her up them so that she falls and then stumbles up them as he yells, "Go wait in the bedroom ya fuckin' cunt ."

He turns around and yells a few more obscenities at the observers and the bleeding guy on the floor, before he turns and storms up stairs to what only Edward could assume is to have his way with Bella.

Absolutely revolted and furious with Jasper, Edward stops the tape. He turns back to the box and pulls out another VHS tape labeled '_college'_. He knew from what Bella told him earlier that Jasper had left for Texas by then. He was curious to see how she behaved.

The screen flickered and Edward was shown a dorm room tastefully decorated to a young women's style. In front of the camera were Rosalie and Angela, the only two friends that Bella still has from college. They looked slightly younger and different than they do now.

"Hey Bella. So, we've tried everything else that we could think of to try and get you to treat yourself better and to move on, but nothing has worked. This is our last resort before we pull you out of that damn room to get professional help." Angela moved on, "We've obviously noticed that you barely eat and when you do, we know that it's only to please someone else. It shouldn't be to please anyone, it should be to take care of yourself."

Rose continued, "We have secretly videotaped you at random times to, hopefully, give you an eye opening experience."

There was some fuzz before the screen showed a different dorm room. Edward guessed from the angle, that the camera was hiding on a shelf. One side of the room was decorated with posters of shirtless men, while the other side of the room was bare apart from the stacks of books covering the night table, floor and desk. Edward recognized most of the novels for possessions that Bella still had today.

A thin woman was sitting on the bed with books surrounding her. Her face was frail and empty. Deep bags hung under her eyes. Her glasses made her look much older then she probably was. Her body looked almost like a skeleton with clothes and skin draped on it. Her fingers where thin and fragile as she flipped through one of the many textbooks that lay open on her bed and she made notes with the other.

The door to the left of the camera opened and Rose walked in. "Hey Bella. Ang and I are going to the new coffee shop around the corner. They're giving out free muffins and everything is half priced. Do you wanna come?"

Without hesitation, Bella answered, "No." She continued with her notes without stopping once.

"Bella!" Rosalie yelled, losing her temper. "Don't you dare say 'no'! You haven't eaten anything in days and I have let this go on far too long. Get out of the damn bed and get out of here. You are coming with Angela and I whether you like it or not!" With that Bella jumped out of bed, grabbed a baggy sweater, and walked past Rose, who slammed the door shut.

The screen fizzed again, changing to another view of Bella's dorm room. She was sitting alone at the edge of the bed. Large sobs escaped her mouth. Tears were streaming down her face and Edward ached to comfort her. Her eyes held such a gut retching sadness that it tore Edward's heart from his chest. She rubbed her face, smearing tears and snot around as she let out another horrifying cry. After few minutes more of Bella crying her heart out, she collapsed.

Alarmed Edward stood up before he realized what had happened on the tape. Bella passed out because her body had reached its limit. Bella has been abusing her body so much that she just didn't have the energy to cry like she was.

Edward gave up. He didn't want to see anymore of Bella hurting herself. He stopped the tape and he sat down stared at the blue screen. He rested his head in his hands, his elbows supported on his knees. After collecting himself, Edward rubbed his eyes and walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a DVD.

He put the DVD into the slot and pressed play. He sat back with tears in his eyes as he watched one of the videos that Alice created. It was Christmas at Edward's parents' house. They were dating for about 5 months. Their relationship was very serious, even then. Edward recalls knowing at that point in time that he was madly in love with Bella and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Edward and Bella were sitting together on the living room couch. Bella was resting in the crook of Edward's arm, she was turned inward and her head was resting on his chest. Her eyes were closed. Edward relaxed. He was glad to finally see Bella with him. She looked healthy and content in his arms. As Edward always believed she should.

In the video, Edward moved the arm that was not wrapped around Bella, to tilt her head by her chin and look in her eyes. The smile that formed on his face held the largest amount of love he has ever seen.

She smiled back up at him and he saw the love that both the smile and her eyes held for Edward. Edward knew then that without a doubt Bella was forgiven for hiding her past. Even though she never told him then, Edward knew that Bella had always loved him, she was just afraid of going through what she did with Jasper.

Edward had then leaned down and softly kissed her. They resumed to cuddling and watching the fire. The camera shuffled a little before it moved forward. Edward knew that Alice had entered the room and made her presence known.

"Hey, you two! It's almost time to open up a gift before bed!" Alice sat down next to Bella. Bella shied away from the camera. Thinking about it now, Edward wondered if it was more because of the video that she was forced to watch in college than being shy.

Bella moved her eyes back to Edwards and kept them there. That was until Jasper entered the room in the background quietly and slowly. Even with his unnoticeable entrance, Bella stiffened immediately and excused herself, practically running from the room.

Edward only watched a bit more of the video. He noticed that Bella kept her distance from Jasper and whenever Jasper was forced to interact with Bella, he was quiet and careful. It was as if she was made of a delicate glass that could shatter at the slighted tap. Edward realized now why that was. He never put together any reasons of why Jasper and Bella's relationship was so strained.

He turned off the video and stared at the blue screen. He knew he couldn't blame Bella for not telling him, but he would be lying if he said it didn't hurt. She was merely keeping a part of her that has barely stayed closed, together. He could tell that what Jasper did in the past nearly ripped her apart. Even to this day, she still has not yet seen that that part of Jasper no longer exists.

Now, that Edward knew that Bella was not to blame, he thought of Jasper, the other party involved in this discovery. Jasper has always been Edward's closest friend. They shared every corner of their minds to each other, or so Edward thought. He was the one Edward was truly mad at. After all these years Jasper was shady about his past, telling Edward that it was a dark time that he would not like to revisit. Edward thought that he understood. Everyone is allowed to have a past. That wasn't what bothered him. It was the fact that Jasper could look Bella in the eye and pretend that he was just meeting her, that he had never laid eyes on her before. It was as if he didn't have a deep intimate relationship with her in his past that left Bella shattered, gasping for breath. He had acted like she was no one.

Edward turned off the television and walked upstairs into the master bedroom. He stood at the foot of the bed and watched his beautiful wife sleep. She was resting on her side, lightly snoring. After watching all those videos it was a miracle that she was with him today. Edward made a mental note to personally thank Angela and Rosalie for taking care of his sweet heart before he could.

Edward couldn't imagine picking himself up after getting hurt so badly. It would crush him if Bella were to leave without a word. He stood there for a few more minutes, just thinking of everything that he and Bella have been through and what he hopes they will go through. This was in the sense of building a family, of course.

He glanced at the clock and noticed that it was almost 4 in the morning. Tomorrow he would have a 'chat' with Jasper.

Despite the fact that it was early in the morning, Edward couldn't help the sudden urge he had to show Bella that she was forgiven. He crawled in behind her and rested his weight on his elbow. With his other hand he lightly ran it up Bella's curves, to her face. Slowly, he ran a finger down from her temple to her chin.

She stirred and little and leaned into his hand. Edward leaned down to kiss Bella's cheek. His kisses moved up to Bella's temple. He knew the moment she was truly awake, Bella turned her head to face Edwards and gave him a light kiss on the lips. Their bodies shifted so that they were facing one another with their legs tangled. The kiss grew more heated up and became passionate.

After a few minutes the kiss slowed down and changed into the lovers breathing in each other's breath. Bella looked up into Edward's eyes. Her face was transformed into one of confusion.

"Edward? Aren't you upset with me?" she reached her hand out cautiously and lightly traced the lines and curves of her lovers face.

"My darling Bella, I could never really be upset with you. I just needed some time to think. Now, I need to show my wife how much I love her." Edward's mouth descended on Bella's once again.

Together, the two made sweet and caring love to each other until the sun shone through the curtains.

Bella discovered that night how unconditional Edward's love was for her. She never knew that she could ever feel this satisfied, sex aside, in her heart from a man. He knew all of her and instead of running in the other direction , he threw himself at her to show that he can heal every wound and scar that she has carried for the last 30 years of her life.

**This story is only be one long chapter so, please do not ask for me to continue this. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
